The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships
by I'm Miss World
Summary: Team 3-D and the X-Division Traitor, Johnny Devine, kidnap the WWE Women's Champion and hold her hostage, starting a war with the WWE. DevineOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or TNA

**A/N:** Okay, so this story is done extremely in kayfabe. Everything is real life, wrestling personas, matches, backstage, all of it. I know Johnny Devine left TNA –tear-. But this takes place shortly after he became the X-Division traitor. This is short, but it's just the introduction. Devine finally gets some love. Even though I'd rather be reading it that writing it, it's all good. Please review. if no one reads this, I'm not going to bother.

**

* * *

The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships**

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Well King, we've all seen the recent reports on WWE[dot]com regarding the disappearance of our WWE Women's Champion, Helena Dolce as of yesterday morning. No one has seen or heard from her and she never checked out of her hotel room. If anyone knows anything, there is contact information at the website."_

The television screen went black as roars of laughter thundered through the Orlando apartment. Team 3-D and Johnny Devine found the WWE's panic overly amusing. Their precious little women's champ was missing.

Oh, but the three delinquent wrestlers knew exactly where she was. In fact, it had been them who'd... kidnapped her in a sense. It had been all too easy. Devine baited her with some charming words and before the young woman had time to think, the Dudley brothers had her bound and gagged, which is how she stayed when they brought her here, locking her up in a windowless room.

Helena was exhausted, having been struggling with her bonds for the past... god, who knows how long! She had been so utterly stupid! TNA stars were never good news. Why she had even given Devine a second glance was beyond her.

And now she was here, corners of her mouth sore from the piece of cloth stretched between her lips and body too tired to even stay in an upright position.

The cold plating of her WWE Women's Championship belt pressed into her cheek, serving as a pillow as she lay on the floor uncomfortably, hands tied behind her back.

What they wanted from her, she didn't know. But whatever it was, the retaliation wasn't going to be good. Not at all. The WWE wasn't going to just sit by and let something like this happen. And there is no way the arrogant threesome in the other room was going to keep her imprisonment a secret for long.

The battle between the Trojans and the Achaeans over Helen would pale in comparison to this.

The WWE was about to declare war on TNA to get their queen back.

And there was absolutely no question about it; blood would be spilled.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Impact Zone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or TNA

**A/N:** Wow, I'm a little surprised people are reading this. I didn't think Devine was that popular. But yay, keep reading and reviewing! I've been looking forward to writing this for a while now! I'm going to get started on the Jimmy Rave one on my poll soon as well. TNA guys besides AJ, Christian and MCMG need love too! Another shortie, but it just felt right to end it there.

**

* * *

The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Impact Zone**

* * *

Jim Cornette stood in the middle of the eight-sided ring, cameras pointing at the stressed out manager of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as he paced, Matt Morgan trying to calm him down. A microphone was clutched in the older man's hand and he finally stilled, looking towards the ramp and bringing the mic to his mouth.

"Now I know that everyone has heard about the disappearance of the WWE's Women's Champion, Helena. And—" He cut himself off, rubbing his red, sweating face. "And there have been rumors flyin' around, sightings back there in the TNA locker rooms. Team 3-D!"

The crowd booed at the mention of the heel faction's name. Cornette nodded in agreement with the crowd, this ridiculous situation too much for the already busy man to handle. "Team 3-D! Get out here right now so we can clear this matter up!" Cornette and the crowd waited, eager to see if what was happening would be revealed.

The tag team's theme music hit, and sure enough, both Brother Ray and Brother Devon made their way to the stage, Brother Ray already holding his own microphone. "What can we do for you Cornette?" Ray asked once the music faded and the jeers from the crowd were hushed.

"Brother Ray, you know damn well what I want! Where is she! You better not have that girl back there! You know how much trouble you can be in? How much trouble _I_ can be in?"

Brother Ray laughed humorlessly. "Cornette, what makes you think if... _if_ that slut was here, we'd be the ones who had her?" The grin on Brother Ray's face said that he was just playing with the manager though, and Jim Cornette realized this.

"Don't give me that bull! I've had half the locker room sayin' you've got somethin' to do with it! Now, where is she! I don't have time for this! I'm not playin' these games tonight!"

Jeers sounded once again as Johnny Devine swaggered out onto the stage, kendo stick in one hand, a rope in the other. Attached at the wrists by the rope was the WWE Women's Champion, trying her damndest to throw her body around and get out of her bonds, but withdrawing the struggle every time Devine reminded her there was a kendo stick in his hands. Her belt wasn't present, but there was no doubt about it.

Helena Dolce was in the Impact Zone. And it didn't seem as though she was enjoying herself.

"Oh? Is this what you were looking for?" Ray taunted Jim Cornette as the older man nearly had a conniption in the ring. This was just what he needed. Note the sarcasm.

"Let her go! Right now!" Cornette flared, but the three kidnappers just laughed in response.

"Or _what_ Cornette? Are you going to come up here and let her go? I know Matt Morgan isn't. I know no one else in the locker room is going to either. We're all sick and tired of the WWE. We're just the ones who had the balls to do something about it." Jim Cornette looked at matt Morgan to see if this was true. Judging by the crossed arms and solid stare of the tall wrestler, it was.

And at that moment, Jim Cornette lost all control of Total nonstop Action Wrestling.

"We're fed up of being second best to them Cornette. So we're taking matters in to our own hands. For all you pathetic WWE 'superstars' watching there at home, take a good look at this. If you want her, come and get her!" Ray said into a camera, being sure to let the WWE know exactly what was up. For good measure, he grabbed the young woman's hair and pushed her face close to the camera as well, being sure everyone would see the terrified look in her pleading eyes and hear her sad little attempts at pleading, which were muffled by her cloth gag.

The music hit once again and Ray pushed Helena down to her knees carelessly, disappearing with his brother in tow, leaving Devine to handle the hostage.

Everything Brother Ray had just preached to Cornette had been absolutely true. The TNA stars were tired of being overlooked by those in the WWE. They were tired of being the second best company. They wanted the power. And that is why no one did a thing, made a move, when Devine dragged her to one of the locker rooms like a dog.

The superstars lined the walls, just watching, not even disturbed by the sight.

Awesome Kong grinned maliciously at the vision, seeing everything she hated in the WWE Women's Champion. She held on to her Knckouts belt tightly, knowing it meant more than that Women's Title could ever mean.

AJ Styles watched solemnly, not necessarily believing she deserved to be paraded in this degrading situation, but also agreeing to take this stand against the rival company with his fellow TNA superstars, be it friend or foe.

ODB welcomed the WWE Diva to the Impact Zone mockingly, swigging down her alcohol. The girl had no idea what she was in for.

The Motor City Machineguns admired the sculpted body of the Diva, envying Devine who apparently was going to be her 'caretaker'. Both Sabin and Shelley wouldn't be opposed to offering their services and keeping a close eye on the Women's Champ.

The Beautiful People taunted her tears, calling her names, not that an action like this was unusual for the two vain Knockouts. There was a paper bag with that whores name on it.

Christian Cage looked away, having known the girl on a personal level from the time he was in the WWE, but also knowing this was for the survival of the company, and needed to be done.

Though Devine was on his current hit list, Jay Lethal stood his ground, aligning himself with his company first and foremost. Personal battles could wait.

He knew it was wrong, and he didn't like seeing women treated this way, but Samoa Joe too stood his ground, knowing where his allegiance lay.

Kurt Angle nodded his head approvingly, knowing right away he was going to be the general leading this army in to battle against the enemy as long as that TNA heavyweight title was wrapped around his waist.

Petty rivalries amongst the locker rooms were going to be put aside. They were going to band together. A war for the ages was coming, and everyone knew it. One company would be left standing. And TNA was going to make sure it was them.


End file.
